The Shadow Effect
by Renegade Zero
Summary: It seems everything is normal in Kanto, right? Well, save some mysterious disapearences, you'd be right... but whomever said it's always darkest before the dawn was right. As someone is now out to rule the world. And he's more evil than Giovanni was.
1. How to kidnap, er, meet new people

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Pokemon, any songs or stuff mentioned/used in this fic, or anything related. I do however own all original characters. Note Ryan is based off of Rui, Seth is based off of Wes, Red is a slightly more mature version of Ash (but his Pika is a different gender), Misty, Brock and most others are the same. Note I should stress the most....

Well, this was something I started before getting Colloseum/Colosseum whichever is the real spelling, anyways, I lost interest in it because I didn't have the game yet, didn't know Wes's character (basically was the same for my other Coloshippy fics). And lost all insparation for it.

That is untill reading two really, really great Colosseum fics I added to my fave's. I forget the names right now. Well, while I wait for the page to load so I can give credit where credit is due, this fic features Coloshippy(Ryan/Seth), Ash(Red)/Misty just because it has that, do not expect me to just throw them together. I was almost turned away from this pair due to all the bashing of May/Haruka I've seen. Personaly, Gary/Misty seems to be better.) maybe some Brock one sided love, but then again. Brock is almost always in a one sided relationship. And of course an OC/OC. This fic is set in Kanto (but Hoenn and Johto do exist. While at the moment Orre does not. So it... is an AU. Okay, credit for inspiring me to re take the pen, er, keyboard to this Colo fic, goes to Pichu Star and Argent Inluminai. So go read their stories. I command you! Or face the muse! -ponts at Shinigami-

Shinigami: ... What am I, a prop now? ... good grief.

* * *

It was morning in the little town of Cobalt (which was roughly thirty miles southwest of Kanto), the sun shined, the birds sang. And all in all, it looked like it would be another, wonderful day. Save for one young girl of fifteen or so, with red bed hair, bleary blue eyes and a white night gown on as she shuffled out of her bedroom. "It's morning already?" She pondered and sleepily watched as her little brother ran past her on a Cocopuff sugar high and into the upstairs bathroom. The only bathroom with the shower that did more than cold water. Letting out a groan that held all the displeasure Ryan felt, the teenager headed down the hall, sounds of the morning already reaching her ears and flitering into her sleep clogged brain. One thing on her mind, the pressure on her bladder and to reach the bathroom.  
  
And for Ryan, everything in her little world was right. Even when she flushed the toliet five times in a row to give her brother a shock in the bathroom upstairs.  
  
But what Ryan didn't know was this would be the last day she would call normal for a very, very long time.  
  
At the same time, roughly ten miles from the town, a young man of around eighteen; sandy gold hair hanging down past his ears, as one pesky bang continued to hang over his eyes no matter how he tried to shove it behind one ear and have it stay there and dark liquid gold eyes narrowed while the teenaged boy by the name of Seth watched the three bumbling idiots that worked for team Shadow. They had been trailing him for a few days and the fools actually thought they were the hunters.  
  
Umbra, the Umbreon and one of his first and only pokemon crouched down by his right side while Espa curled up around the other side and let his twin tail curl around his master's foot. Absently Seth reached down and patted both of the monsters on the head but kept his hawk like gaze on the three idiots. _Fools,_ he thought while smirking, _they can not possibly think they'll capture_ me, _can they?_ With that thought, Seth nearly let out a wry chuckle as one of the men, dressed up and looking like nothing more than an average man, fall flat on his face while throwing out muffled cursses. If these 'Elites' of the great team Shadow were such simpletons, then he'd have no trouble finding the target and getting back to Snatch's head quarters.  
  
"Come, Umbra. Espa." Seth ordered softly after the three had passed. Standing up, he turned and headed in the correct direction, towards Cobalt town. It would take some time, but he'd make it to the village sooner or later. Most likely sooner than those complete and utterly hopeless morons.  
  
"Breee." Umbra said and leapt up and spun about, landing on all four feet like a cat and slunk off in the shadows as he trailed his master. Espa let out a soft and airy purr of his name before bounding after Seth.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ryan hated this. An hour in a living nightmare. She could have sworn the kids in the first row had already lost it from the tests they had to go through to even get a trainer liscence now. Turning now bright and life filled blue eyes back to the paper she started to answer the last few questions as the bell started to ring. Three hours she had been in this prison, one hour had been an lecture, another had been study time. The last living hell on earth hour had been an eternity of answering question after question on this test. But she was home free, or so she thought.  
  
The speakers squeaked to life as the Principal's voice came out over them, a booming command filling the air. "Would Ryan Sena, Zero Matthew and Starr Sagara come to my office. Thank you, that is all." With a last fizit of static the speakers died and Ryan lifted one slightly elagent red eyebrow in wonder. Why had she been called to the office? Shrugging her shoulders, the young teenager grabbed her blue coat and slipped it on over her purple shirt and sighed as it also was longer than her cream colored uniform skirt. It wasn't bad enough that it barely reached halfway to her knees, but there were guys that loved trying to trip the girls and see their underwear. But it turned out over half the girls were stronger than the guys. And the habbit quickly stopped.  
  
Sighing, Ryan pushed a strand of red hair out of her face and adjusted her pigtail before heading out with the other swarm of fleeing from the school of snobery, also known as the the Diamond Academy for in training trainers. Ryan personaly hated the place, but who was she to complain. By the end of the course she would be able to have three pokemon, recive one badge upon completion of all her courses if she continued to get good grades, and the right to finaly be free to do her own thing, be her own person.  
  
But untill then she was on her way to the principal's, hoping it wasn't detention. Again. Giving her head a small shake she made her way to the office, through the ocean of chattering, walking, yelling or arguing people that flowed to the exits. "Excuse me... coming through.." Ryan muttered as she wove and ducked about, keeping a slow and steady pace to her goal. It took a few more minutes of dancing around the other students before she finaly reached the door that was her goal. Lifting up her left hand she was about to knock on the door when she heard the sounds of muffled shouts and curses being exclaimed in hisses.  
  
_Either they're playing twister, or something is up..._ Ryan thought as the door was suddenly pulled open, and Zero's head appeared as one of his arms clutched the door frame as two adults had him by the legs and tried to pull him back into the room. Stunned, Ryan stepped back and gasped as Zero shouted out; "Run! Ryan!!! It's Team Snatch, they want-" His cry was cut short as the thugs hauled him back in and knocked him out while another went after Ryan. The fourteen year old girl did the only thing she could do at the moment. She screamed while stomping on a foot and kneeing him in the groin. Continuing to scream as she bolted out of the school, Ryan only had one thought. Get very, very far away and then find help.  
  
Moving as fast as her legs would allow, she burst out of the school and was stopped dead at what she saw. It looked like everyone was dead, but a few chests moving up and down while a person muttered about giant dust bunnies let the young teenager know that the people were sleeping and not dead like she had initialy feared.  
  
Three cries of battle from pokemon sounded behind Ryan, and the girl whirled around, eyes wide from fear as she stumbled back from the pokemon. A Nidoking, Scizor and a Rapidash stood infront of her. Ryan gasped and thought it was all over, especialy when she saw the seething black, shadow like aura surrounding the pokemon.  
  
_I'm doomed..._ She thought with misery. And then, fate decided to help her out... And damn a young man by letting him know the horror of the opposite sex.  
  
"Umbra, Espa; Psychic and Shadow Ball!" A voice boomed out as twin cries of the Dark and Psychic Eeveelutions filled the air. Ryan looked to the right and saw a flash of black and a blur of purple streak past her and while the black one sent out a powerful sparking purple and black ball form from infront of it's head before shooting off and striking into the Scizor and sent it flying back while the Nidoking and the fire horse, Rapidash, were picked up psychically by the Espeon who sent them hurtling into the Scizor, knocking the bug/steel type out while stunning the other two.  
  
"Come on you stupid girl!" A harsh and rough voice yelled from behind her and Ryan whirled around and was able to see the face of the boy before she was grabbed by him and thrown over his shoulder. Ryan squeaked in surprise and fear before pounding on the taller teenager's back. "Let me down!" She demanded. Seth let out a pained groan and rolled his eyes. "Espa, Umbra, come." He snapped out and started to run out of the town, leaving his former team members in the dust; confused and at a loss of where the girl went too.  
  
But it didn't matter, they more than likely had the right child that could see the Aura's of pokemon.  
  
And as for Ryan and Seth, well, their journey had just begun.

* * *

Little Fact. When I posted this on a forum I used to visit, someone reviewed and said it lacked originality for me giving the male character Umbreon and Espeon, even when I blared out it was an AU Colo fic. O.o can we just say; person did not read? Anyways, people like that will get the same treatment. If you aren't happy about the fic, don't review with something half thought up. Or as I put it: 'lame name' 'even more lame flame'. If you do however spot typo's, mis spelled names or even yes, a character cloning himself/herself don't hesitate to point it out at me. Have enough trouble dealing with writer's block monsters, life and taking care of a newly saved kitten. With three cats that don't like him... oy vey.

Oh, and the chapters do get longer.


	2. Becoming friends isn't as easy as 1, 2&3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything else mainly except for any Original Characters. So please do not sue.

And here is the next chapter. Chapter Three will be done by next week at the latest, give or take a few days.

* * *

"Try it with a giggle it will make you look so nice,  
And if you start to warm you can further break the ice.  
"I've got a feeling you could use a little smile,  
Hoping it could stay there for just a little whi-"  
  
"Enough!" Seth yelled out as his head throbbed from the singing the girl had done for nearly fourty minutes straight. Espa and Umbra had already disappeared into the wilds somewhere out of hearing range of the girl as her singing voice was a pain to one and all, and Ryan knew it. She grinned at her victory untill Seth dropped her and let the younger girl fall to the ground ungracefuly and land with a thud. Wincing, Ryan rubbed her backside as Seth stalked away, calling for Espa and Umbra to appeare. It would take a few minutes for the Eeveelutions to return as they had gone pretty far to get away from Ryan when she had started to sing.  
  
Seth growled as he shifted from foot to foot, he was in over his head, and for the first time he would admit to himself, he was afraid. His own had betrayed him, now he was the last thing between them and the girl that could see the Shadow Pokemon. And speaking of Pokemon; Umbra and Espa should have been back by now. Frowning he turned and looked in the direction they should be returning from and whistled yet nothing answered his call. "If they've run off due to your singing, I will be mad."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ryan said, sounding innocent. Seth just glared at her before whistling again, waiting for a responce. Anything. And then it came.  
  
Or rather, several it's as both Espeon and Umbreon were fleeing from something Seth hadn't ever seen before. "What the hell?" He thought aloud. Ignoring the whack he recived up the head from Ryan as Espeon pulled off a stunning leap: Landing behind Ryan as his brother turned, ready to face the opponent now that they had made it back to their master.  
  
Ryan gasped as she saw the pokemon. "I don't believe it!"  
  
Seth looked over at her, frowning. "What, you know this species of pokemon?" Ryan only nodded absently at his question as she slowly edged forward. Ignoring the warning growl that was emited from the pokemon. Scratches adorned it's green, scaled hide while it's golden eyes were filled with mistrust. A small stub of a tail wagged back and forth from annoyance or fear as the creature continued to pant heavily. A large leaf jutted out from it's head (and it looked like something took a bite out of it, or cut it) while seven or eight large buds lined it, no, her neck. A split hoofed paw dug at the ground as the creature growled again.  
  
"Bayleef." She spat out, ready to fight once more for her freedom.  
  
"Easy, easy girl. We aren't going to harm you."  
  
Seth only grunted and turned his attention from watching the girl try to tame the most likely wild or rouge pokemon which he assumed was a grass type. Or maybe a dual grass type. But that didn't matter to him, not now. His mind travled back to the town, and what he had seen. That had been members from both Team Snatch and Shadow.  
  
Something was up, he didn't know what exactly. But he guessed it was for the best if he didn't take the girl back to headquarters. But he'd need to do a little... shopping from there first. Seth brought himself out of his musings to find a shocking sight before him, it seemed the girl had been able to tame the Bayleef. To an extent, and she was currently busy tending (to her best abilities) the thing's wounds. Small, purr like growls were being emited by it, but both Umbra and Espa didn't percive it as a threat anymore. Shaking his head and holding back the urge to roll his eyes, Seth stalked over to the girl and coughed. Loudly.  
  
"What's your name." Seth asked blutly. Ryan was taken aback slightly, but answered. "Ryan Sena." Seth's face remained blank as he took the information in, mentaly cursing that he had acctualy grabbed one of the right targets. Now his new agenda just got a little tougher to do. "The name's Seth." He stated, turning around. "Now come on, I have some buisness to attend to, and if you don't follow, I will leave you behind. And I doubt your new friend would be up to the task of protecting you."  
  
Seth ignored the snarl from the Bayleef at the direct insult to it's battling abilities as she followed after Ryan who trailed behind Seth as Umbra and Espa darted ahead, scouting out any possible ambushes or traps. And any wild pokemon that were in the area. Ryan twisted around long enough to pat the pokemon on the head, calming her down with a few kind words before turning her full attention once more to following Seth and keeping the strange teenager in sight as she also mused over how a Bayleef wound up here. In Kanto, when they lived in Johto exclusively.  
  
Seth on the other hand had a pretty good idea why the pokemon was here, and it only made him want to get out of here as soon as possible. But his train of thought was rudely cut off when a roaring scream came from ahead of them. "Umbra! Espa!" Seth cried out, dropping all emotional barriers at the thought of what could have been called his best friends being hurt. Running forward with little thought for his own safety, Seth quickly left Ryan and Bayleef in the dust.  
  
"Bay?"  
  
"I dunno Melody." Ryan started, already having named the grass type. "But let's go see if we can help."  
  
"Bay!" Melody cried out and ran after Ryan as the human didn't have to chase after Seth in fear of loosing his trail (for he had created a mess large enough that a blind man could see), but because even though she didn't like it that he had kidnapped her, she admited he had saved her so he couldn't be all bad. Right? She wasn't niave though, and knew just because he saved her didn't mean he was a good guy.  
  
Melody and Ryan didn't have to run through the trail that Seth had made for long as they came onto the scene, Ryan let out a muffled scream as she covered her mouth with both hands while the Bayleef growled as she shoved her head between the human's knee's so she could see the scene.  
  
A Gyarados towered above Seth, as both Espeon and Umbreon worked together to create a shield of Reflect and Light Screen. But that wasn't why Ryan was scared. This pokemon, like the three that had been sent against her; held a stormy black cloud of an aura around it. It's eyes glew red as the pokemon's mind was flooded with evil thoughts of destruction, death and chaos. And all the while the person that had it for a pokemon laughed somewhat like a mad man that slowly toned down to insane giggling.  
  
"Seth! Naughty boy, thinking you can betray Team Snatch like this? Blue'll have your head for this, man! Not like I care though, with you out of the way, I'll get the reward for getting the girl, and the pokemon one of those idiots lost!"  
  
Ryan winced as he seemed to have to make every scentence end with exagerated exclamation.  
  
"Gyarados, finish him off with Hyper Beam, now!"  
  
"Gyaaashadaaaa!" The giant sea snake roared, rearing back as a giant orb of light formed in it's mouth. Seth struggled to stand, having been the victim of some of the pokemon's attacks just like his pokemon. His eyes dulled as he saw what most likely was going to be his death when a medium green blur followed by a human shaped blur ran infront of them. Blinking his eyes to clear the blood from them, Seth was able to make out Ryan and that grass pokemon, whatever it was.  
  
"What!? No!" Semour was able to shout out before the Gyarados unleashed it's devestating attack. For a moment, fear for someone other than himself or his pokemon filled him as he knew not only he was going to die. But everything and one in the way of that Hyper Beam attack. But his utterance of his disaproval at her actions died on his lips as the crazy girl took a stance and glared pointedly at the Gyarados and it's master.  
  
"Melody, infront!"  
  
"Bay, bay!" Melody called out as she followed the orders of the human, leaping out from beside Ryan, she reared up and called out her full name in defiance to the Gyarados as he brought his massive blue and yellow finned and fanged head down, unleashed the attack.  
  
"Protect!" Ryan ordered the attack. The Bayleef yelled her name again and a bright light flared from around the pokemon. Growing into a large bubble that washed over not only her form, but that of Ryan's, Seth's and his two pokemon just as the Hyper Beam struck home. Slamming into the dome of protection and forced to veer off at an angle, where upon it destroyed many tree's but since the area had been mainly pokemon free for almost ten years, there was little worry over injured wild pokemon. "Now, while it's incapacitated, Razor Leaf!"  
  
The Bayleef gave something akin to a roar as she charged forward. Her leaf buds around her neck unfurled and she started swinging her neck side to side; unleashing wave upon wave of razor sharp edged leaves onto the weakend Gyarados and Semour. Crying in pain like a baby, Semour recalled his pokemon with a yelp and ran off, giving up the attempt at catching the grass pokemon and re-kidnapping the girl.  
  
Both girl and pokemon panted heavily as the man retreated. Ryan was the first to turn around, her blue eyes filled with worry as she took in Seth's now prone form as he lay face first now on the ground; unconsious. "Seth!" All thoughts of how the teenager could not be good left her mind as she knelt by him feeling for a pulse. Umbra was the first of the pokemon trio to regain enough energy to move around and slowly stumbled over to Ryan and Seth, calling his trainer's name in his language, Umbra tried to reach Seth but collapsed onto the ground in a dark, fuzzy heap.  
  
"Seth?" Ryan asked, shaking him. Worry nagged at the edge of her mind while fear ran rampant and uncontrolled. She had no idea where she was in this crazy forest, and without Seth she feared her own death would be iminent. So she really wasn't mourning his death. That is, untill Seth coughed harshly as he cracked his eyes open to slits.  
  
"Ryan..." Seth started, only to recive a thwack to the head that sent stars swimming in his vision. "The hell?" He cried out weakly, moving an arm to protect the abused spot as he turned confused eyes onto the younger girl that hovered above him.  
  
"That, was for scaring the daylights out of me! And this," Ryan told him while thwacking him on the other side of the head and causing him to grunt at the impact. "Is for being an idiot. Are you alright?"  
  
"Aside... from you. Fine. Just... bruised... a bit." Seth muttered as he let his arm drop from protecting his head, still glaring at Ryan though. But she seemed immune to the look Seth was giving her as she stood up and took in their situation. Sighing, she shook her head. "Seth, be glad I am not like my other female classmates. Stay here," Ryan told the two Eeveelutions and then inclined her head to the Bayleef. "Melody; come with me. Gonna need your help."  
  
"Bay, baylee lef." The Bayleef chirupped, still happy about her win. But before following after Ryan, she halted and gave Seth a look that meant the human owed her one. Grinning wickedly as Seth let out a groan which Ryan mistook for pain, Melody ran to catch up with the human as Ryan called out: Don't move, darnit! Not if you want the stuff I'm trying to find to help!  
  
Seth let out a mental groan and shut his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Espa and Umbra held no answers to this as they settled in for a waiting session. Trusting that the girl and female pokemon would be back in due time.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight." Gary Blue started as he went over the information the three supposed elites of Team Shadow and Snatch had given to him. "You lost one of the targets, had three of your Shadow Pokemon knocked out. Lost the Bayleef that was almost at the turning point to be turned into a Shadow Pokemon. And all this because of Seth!?"  
  
The last was yelled out in a biting roar and the three trembled before their leader and very, very tempermental boss. "You dare think such a lie would-" he was interupted in his rant as a ringing came from his pant's pocket. Scowling he slipped the device out of his pocket, flipped it open and said 'Hello?' in under five seconds. The answer Gary got made him even more dour looking. "You fool!"  
  
Insults, explicite cursing and very, very vulgar threats filled the air and that was even after Gary had hung up on the idiot. Clenching hands into fists, Gary shook from rage just held in check before he turned slowly to the three elites.  
  
"It seems, your story does hold water. And that he and the girl are working together. Go, get out of my sight before I have to hurt you."  
  
They needed no second telling. Leaving in three blurs as their boss continued to mutter under his breath about pain and making Seth feel it.  
  
Laughter mocked him from the shadowed corner of his office and he growled, throwing an inkpot at the spot. "Ow! Damnit, why did I have to fall for your trap." An annoyed voice flitted across the room, filled with hurt and anger. Gary only scowled as he twisted the desk lamp around, flashing the person's face full of light. And gaining a few threats and exaggerated calls of pain as Gary seated himself in his chair, swilving it around to face his captive.  
  
"So, you thought I'd have forgotten you in the comotion?"  
  
"Was hoping." She muttered, tugging half heartedly on the chains that bound her arms and legs to the wall. She never did like shakels, and now she knew why.  
  
"Ah, poor, poor Ral." Said Gary, mock concern in his tone as he leaned forward, hands clasped together. A frown on his face while he made a Tsking noise at the young woman. "You should have known no pokemon would be a match against my Shadow slaves."  
  
"How many times," she bit out through clenched teeth. "Must I say my name is Rally! Not Ral, buttercup, babe, baby, dame or chick!" Struggling against her bonds the teenaged girl all but snarled and frothed at the mouth as she tried to escape. But all she got for her efforts was Gary's snide laughter as he stood up.  
  
"It's useless by now, girl. Your pokemon are already shadow's. Want proof? I'll have your precious Embyr brought up here."  
  
Rally was silent as Gary went to do as he threatend. Dark gray eyes watched him leave. Ears heard him lock the door as he closed it softly behind him. A sigh escaped her and she let her arms and legs relax from trying to free her from the bonds. "Finaly, thought he'd never leave." Rally muttered, turning her gaze about the room. Looking for her partner in crime... or something like that. Gary only thought his underlings had all of her pokemon captive. And she had too. Untill three days ago, in the dead of night, the most glorious sight met her eyes.  
  
And it's name was Styx. How he had escaped, she didn't know. But his lackies were silent as to his escape. Styx growled as he slunk out from behind the book case. Dark lavender fur covered in dust and old cobwebs from miniature Spinarak's. His large and bright eyes were now no longer the light purple tinted ebony but pure and heartless black pits, devoid of any emotion other than a raging turmoil. Large ears twitched as Styx made sure the annoyance was gone, his split tail waved about the air; catching wind currents and allowing Styx to know there was only the young woman in the room.  
  
His eyes slid slowly onto her form and Rally made an encouraging sound, drawing the pokemon near her. He never came as close as he had before being turned. And he didn't even make contact with the human, but it was enough for both of them. The human rambled to Styx, and the pokemon caught a slight scent of fear off her. Not the old rank it had been (and what had drawn him to the room in the first place), but still there. Atleast some part of him knew it wasn't directed at him.  
  
Rally didn't care if the Shadow Styx didn't rub up against her legs like he had before being turned into what he was now. All she cared about was having something to talk to that didn't abuse her with objects whenever she spoke or if he was pissed off because of someone else, or leave her chained to a wall for almost a week, with little of the human needs satisfied.  
  
"This just sucks. You know that? I'm chained to a wall, you've been changed. And there's no hope of escape." Another countless sigh escaped her and Rally shifted her body, ignoring the clinking as the chains hit the wall or the tight tug of skin as the cuffs caught on her. She'd already lost some feeling to her hands and feet, so she could ignore the rest of the dulled pain. "What a mess I got us all into..." Murmured Rally as she let her head drop back down, glaring holes into the carpet. The Espeon, who only held a few memories of his past before waking up in that cage among a few others of his species and sub species, somehow felt he knew this person, so instead of leaving like most of him wanted too. The Shadow Espeon sat down, curled his ever twitching tail around his paws and waited. For something, anything to happen. For he was also itching to battle; to sink his claws into the flesh of another creature. Strike horror and terror into the hearts of others...

* * *

Ryan counted off the list of plants in her head, hoping she hadn't forgotten any besides the few fungi that Melody had pointed out for her to find. Currently the two were huring back to the clearning, using the track the Gyarados had cleared with it's Hyper Beam attack.  
  
"Bay, bay bayleef bay." Melody said as she walked gingerly over the dead limbs and ash that littered the now dry, cracked, leaf riddled ground. "Hmm?"  
  
"Bayleef." Melody said, halting infront of the girl as the pokemon looked about: scanning for any signs of wildlife before getting out of Ryan's way, allowing her to continued into the clearing and over to Seth as he lay half awake on the ground. But before passing Melody, the girl had pet the Bayleef on the head, thanking her.  
  
The Bayleef had thought all humans were evil, and hurt you for no real reason. But it seemed that only her former master had been like that. Or so the pokemon hoped as she trailed after Ryan as the young woman scolded Seth soundly when he tried to move away from the noxious smelling concoction she was now trying to force into him.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby." Ryan said, pushing his flailing limbs to the side with ease, much to Seth's dismay. Ignoring the whimper that floated past Seth's lips, she forced his mouth open and dumped the liquid into his mouth. Sputtering, he looked puffed up like a balloon about to burst, and as the idea of just letting it spray Ryan came to his mind, a warning growl came from Espa as the psychic feline like fox leveled a look with his trainer. Cursing his luck, Ryan and the three pokemon to the skies in his mind, Seth swallowed the foul tasting drink, gasping for breath as he felt like he'd survived some sort of death defying stunt.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ryan asked, only to be answered by a growl from Seth. Rolling her blue eyes, Ryan turned her attention to something more productive. Which was brushing a strand of bright red hair out of her face, dusting off her clothes and then gave Seth's two pokemon what was left of the herbal mixture. All she really wanted was a thankyou, but either he was so used to being on his own that he didn't understand that a voice of aperation at how she had saved his life was in order. Or he was a prick that didn't care.  
  
Either way, Ryan just tossed it onto the con list of staying with the guy. Because untill she reached a town, or someplace where she could get a pokeball to legally catch Melody in, she would be seen as aiding and abeting a criminal. Standing, she looked up at the sky as the sun started on it's way to set. Had it really been that long? Would she even get to see her family again? Were they worried about her or alright even?  
  
Turning her head to take in Seth's form as he struggled and fought at the basic movements of sitting up; she mused it wasn't so bad. In many ways he reminded her of the little brother she'd left behind today in the new chapter of her life.  
  
And as Seth let out several loud curses, Ryan thought it could be worse. He could have been like one of those perverts at school.

* * *

"Red! Brock! Oh, my gosh. How long has it been?" Misty Waterflower, leader of the Cerulean gym asked as she took in the slightly weary, but nontheless happy forms of her two best friends. Red grinned as he stopped infront of Misty. It had defenitly been too long since he had last seen her, but of course, he'd never let her know. Atleast, not yet. Shrugging, he replied. "Same old, same old. Pika has been a brat though, real moody."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" Misty asked as she motioned to her friends to follow her as she lead the way out of the battling arena and to the back. "Turns out, Pika wasn't a fellow guy like I thought."  
  
At this, Misty laughed and turned: holding out a hand as the brazen grin never left her face. Scowling, Red forked over the ten yen he'd betted while Brock chuckled in the background, deciding this was the best time to take care of his newly aquired Aron.  
  
'So, what does this have to do with Pika acting all wierd like?"  
  
Red's eyes darted to the right, then left, and then a small blush spread across his cheeks. "Nurse Joy told me, she's pregnant-"  
  
At his words, Misty squealed excitedly. "Ohohoh!!! Who's the father?"  
  
Red sighed and scratched the back of his head. "That's what I'd like to know. Pika won't tell me, and the only three that could be in the same breeding group/possiblity, as Brock says, are his Aron, my Togetic or that Vaporeon you lent me a while back. Which is part of the reason I dropped by." Red told her, holding out the pokeball, Misty took it, still snickering lightly. "What was the other reason?"  
  
"Be honest with your answer." Red began, and at Misty's nod, he continued. "Have you noticed.. disapearences, lately?"  
  
Misty chewed on her lip with a thoughtful look on her face before she replied. "No... atleast, I don't think so... But, there was this one trainer... He was claiming his friend had been kidnapped right infront of his eyes by two rockets. Or, he said they could have been rockets. His description wasn't the best. And the outfit..."  
  
"... might not have been Rockets." Red bit out, already hating where the possiblity was heading to. And he didn't like it one bit.   
  
"Red, is something wrong?"  
  
Red was silent, and for a moment that felt like eternity paused Misty thought he wouldn't answer. But he did. "Yeah, if what my source is or was claiming before they got to him or her, this Misty, is worse than Blue becoming Viridian's Gym Leader."  
  
But before Misty could even respond, an explosion ripped through the area, sending the human trio and one Aron crashing to the ground with muttered exclaimations or cursing. Red was the first to pull himself up. Gripping a pokeball as he stood upright, he turned to Brock and Misty. "It seems they may already be here."  
  
Misty was beyond reasoning as she stormed over to where here pokebelt lay and put it on lightning fast. "No one, and I mean no one comes here and messes my town up! If I see them, they are getting the Frying pan of death! Maybe the mallet too!" Misty declared as she was the first to storm out of her gym as Brock and Red shared a look before Brock recalled Aron.  
  
"Red, you only have yourself to blame for falling for a girl like Misty."  
  
Red only nodded. "I know." Then he and Brock were off, hoping Misty hadn't left them behind. Because while they may have feared her temper and weaponry, there was no place safer than next to Misty. Because everything else would face her wrath. And everyone else too.

* * *

I hope Chapter two was long enough/detailed enough/had enough action, etc, to state you long enough untill Chapter three is done. So untill then: Later.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. I do not own the Song; Save Yourself by Stabbing Westward or My Last Breath by Creed. I do however own Rally and Damon. So beware if you steal.

_**Shinigami**_: What can you do to them? Throw a book at em?

Shut up you.... anyways, I stress the PG-13 warning. Violence abounds in this chapter. No death. Well, not described, somewhat implied. And a bit on the language side. So if you don't like vulgar/curse words, don't read. Aaaaannnd... some implied fluff. No, not citrus. ::runs from the hoards that threaten to chase her down:: HEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!

_**Shinigami**_: .... On with the fic.

..... if I really had been in trouble, you wouldn't have saved me... ::kicks Shinigami to the end of the fic:: anyways, I'm doing the chapter titles in the story from now on due to the thing cutting off the tittles for me if they become too long.

**Chapter Three**: _Overcasted by Shadows_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-' I know your life is empty  
And you hate to face this world alone  
So you're searching for an angel  
Someone who can make you whole  
I can not save you  
I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself '-**_  
  
"My... god." Misty stammered out as the boys came out of the gym behind her. The sight that met their eyes was enough to make Red want to swear off battling for a good year or more. It made Brock frown and another side (other than the 'try to pick a girl up') was shown as he wasn't about to let a monster like this get away with attacking innocents. Meanwhile Misty just wanted it out of her city.  
  
But that's easier said than done, because nothing make's a Tyranitar, Dragonite and a collosal Steelix move untill they want too. Yey you can't exactly leave three pokemon alone when they're terrorizing a city. Or ask them politely to leave. No. You'd have to try and force them to leave.  
  
"Misty, you take the Tyranitar. Brock, the Dragonite. That leaves me with silver over there." Red told them, and then headed off after the Steelix as the giant iron snake started to crash through buildings as it headed away from the gym. As if sensing a plan of attack was coming, the Dragonite took to the air while the Tyranitar started to charge the humans that didn't try to run like all of the citizens were doing.  
  
"Misty, you stay safe." Brock told her and then pulled out a pokeball and threw it up into the air. The sphere exploded in a burst of golden light and took the form of a large dragon like pokemon. Grey rock like scales adorned it's hide while bat like wings pumped up and down steadily. "Aero! Dact! Aeeerooo!" The Aerodactyl cried out before it swooped down just long enough for Brock to jump on, then headed after the target Brock was pointing at. Leaving Misty alone to face the war path raging Tyranitar alone. Or so it looked.  
  
Follwoing Brock's example, Misty pulled out a pokeball and maximized it before giving the sphere a small kiss, then hurled it forward. "Dewgong I choose you!" Came her call as the pokeball mimicked Brock's and exploded with light, sending out a bright beam that quickly formed the white sea lion. Giving a harsh bark, the Water/Ice type pushed himself up with his flippers while his tail smacked against the rubble behind him. "Ice Beam!" Misty commanded and the sea lion did as his master bade, calling his name out in a series of barks, he drew himself up and then tossed his head down. A ball of neon blue and brilliant white formed infront of his horn. Then it stretched and tore through the air, heading directly at the careless Tyranitar.  
  
The dark rock monster didn't even try to evade as the ice attack hit home. Not even slowing it down as the creature kept tearing a way towards Misty, and only then did she realize something was apparently wrong with these pokemon. They couldn't be wild. And there was no trainer around. Nor would a person be stupid enough to order their pokemon to destroy a city around themselves.  
  
"RaaaniTAR!" The dinosaur like pokemon roared as it drew level with the Dewgong with speed that shocked both Misty and her pokemon. With little warning it's left arm was drawn back and sent into the Dewgong. Yelping in pain, the water/ice type was sent flying. Smacking into rubble, the street and finaly skidded to a halt at Misty's feet. Purple/red blood flowed freely from several large cuts and gashes on it's hide while the creature breathed in and out slowly.  
  
With holding tears at the sight of her badly injured pokemon; Misty recalled him and sent out another as the Tyranitar returned it's focus souly on her. "Cyan, I choose you!" Called out Misty as she threw a second pokeball out infront of her. This time a red/white beam erupted from the sphere and crashed into the ground giving a silent explosion of light that shattered, seemingly melted away from a fully grown bull Lapras.  
  
"Praaaslaa!" The water reptile sang out, yet still managed to look serious with his eyes narrowed and neck bowed; letting him come eye level with the charging Tyranitar. The Pokemon could feel something was off with this pokemon, and as his master commanded him to use a Bubble Beam, the Lapras couldn't place what felt wrong with this Tyranitar as it seemed to act like an anamatron, almost as if it held no soul inside it's body....  
  
A shiver went down the pokemon's spine. And he knew it wasn't from the early evening breeze.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Gary started. Voice soundly strangely calm when the underling grunts knew otherwise. "You're telling me her Espeon got away?"  
  
A stammered yes came from the two lackies infront of him, and Gary only shook his head in disgust before pulling a pokeball off from his belt. "Unbelievable. Of all the times for bad luck to happen, it happens in bucket loads today." Then with little warning, he tossed the pokeball forward releasing one of the very first pokemon turned into a Shadow Monster.  
  
The two gasped and grabbed onto eachother, fearing they knew what was about to happen next. Standing erect on two powerful looking dark cream colored hind legs, while a tail of dark lavender swished back and forth behind him much like that of an agrevated cat's, two thin yet deceptively powerful front limbs lay slack at it's side as the head was bowed while the eyes were closed. A tubelike growth of flesh connected to the back of the head and to the nape of his thin neck as fur covered, thinnly skinned bone armor protected his upper chest and shoulders. A soft and slow movement from his chest was the only way to tell that the pokemon was still alive.  
  
"Mewtwo," Gary started. The pokemon's eyes snapped open, alert. Deadly, cold and instead of the dark blue violet they should have been; an inferno of red and gold. "Take care of these two." And Gary snapped his fingers.  
  
Now, most pokemon would not attack humans. And even under the guidance of Team Magma, Aqua and the Rocket's, the attacks they used would never kill a human. Harm and maim yes, but never kill. Shadow pokemon are different. They aren't inhibated by emotions. They are next to nothing in their ruthless rampages. Only the 'trainer' was safe from harm. It was something that had been burned into them. They would kill anything else; even another shadow pokemon. But not lay a finger on the 'trainer'.  
  
Now, when you take the strongest pokemon there ever was. And brainwash him like others, turning him from a somewhat peaceful creature into a souless, mindless killing machine. His eyes grew slightly wider while the inky slits of pupiles dialated. With a mute roar of feral fury, the pokemon attacked the two hapless lackies.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
_**I know that you've been damaged  
Your soul has suffered such abuse  
But I am not your savior  
I am just as fucked as you  
I am just as fucked as you  
I can not save you  
I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself**_

- - - - - - -  
  
"Seth?"  
  
Ryan's query went un answered as Seth ignored it, only rolling over onto his side and grumbling under his breath. "You could be a little more socialable." Seth chose not to answer this and Ryan gave a soft shake of her head. Melody decided if Seth didn't want her trainer's attempt to lavish him with attention, she'd take it.  
  
"Bay. Baylay." Melody hummed out as she walked over to where Ryan sat on the ground, butting her head gently against the human's side. Ryan gave a small laugh as she started to pet the grass type, letting her fingers smooth out the slowly healing pebbled scaled hide.  
  
"Seth," Ryan began again. Getting the same responce as last time. Which of course was nothing. "I was wanting to know something... what... what was wrong with that Gyarados? And the other three?"  
  
Seth pushed himself up long enough to level a stern looking glare like look at Ryan. "One; you don't need to know. And two: That is none of your buisness." At that, he dropped back down onto the ground, giving Ryan the cold shoulder as he tuned her out, trying to get some rest.  
  
Ryan gripped her slightly messed up pigtail, only slightly happy that the hair band had held, preventing most of the twigs and leaves to make a nest in her hair. But that didn't save all of it, as the top of her head had collected quite a few stubborn leaves. With absent minded fingers, she pulled at the end of the pigtail, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
Melody rubbed her head against Ryan's hands, getting the human from turning in on herself with worried thoughts about the pokemon, her family and everything else. Slowly, Ryan focused on Melody, drawing the pokemon into a hug and leaned her head against the grass type. "Thanks." Whispered Ryan, and she hugged the pokemon a little tighter for a few seconds.  
  
And in the forest not far off, a lone bug pokemon started to chirup softly.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
_**Please don't take pity on me**_

_**My life has been a nightmare  
My soul is fractured to the bone  
And if I must be lonely, I think I'd rather be alone  
I think I'd rather be alone  
**_  
- - - - - - -  
  
It was swiftly turning ever darker. And Brock, Red and Misty were having troubles enough fighting the nearly and mostly unstopable pokemon that had destroyed over half of Cerulean City. Countless had been injured, were missing or worse; presumed dead. The gym and a radius of ten blocks around it were gone. All that was left now was a gigantic, smoldering crater. And in the center of it, stood the three humans as they had no other place to retreat to while the ruthless pokemon advanced slowly but surely.  
  
"I'm scared." Misty murmured, light blue eyes sparkled from with held tears at their hopeless situation. Brock frowned, and pulled Misty into a brotherly embrace which he mimicked on Red. "Hey, we've been in worse scrapes." He scolded them, trying to keep the edge of his own fear out of his voice.  
  
"Brock," Red began, ebony eyes casting a forlorn look about them. "We're screwed. No if's, ands or buts about it." Brock only resisted the urge to say that he had been trying to make Misty feel better when a sharp and peircing cry tore the night sky, and several forms blocked out the starlight for several moments before moving on.  
  
"Wha?" Red was able to get out past his shock, voicing the other two thoughts perfectly untill the shapes revealed themselves. "Raaaaaeee!" The larger blue and silver form cawed out in a high pitched squeal nearly. The bird like Dragon turned his head, red eyes large and expressive as he and the smaller Latios and Latias moved forward to the humans. Giving them no time to react as they grabbed them. Grabbing the other two Lati's mentally, the larger and older Latios turned upwards at a sharp angle and blasted off as he held the larger of the humans tightly in his grasp. Several Hyperbeams tore after them, but with a shimmer, an illusion was thrown over the area that multiple Latios and Latias were escaping in all direction, causing the dark monster trio to start attacking one another in rage and confusion.  
  
"Whhoooo-Hoo!" Red exclaimed as they soon left the city in the far horizon, he looked about him in wonder while taking in the sight of the three bird like psychic/dragon's. Misty on the other hand kept her eyes clenched shut and let out a wailing moan. She'd never liked heights. Not if she could see how far away the ground was. Brock meanwhile was studying the Latios since he'd never gotten to get this close to one before.  
  
After several minutes of flight (but to Misty it was an eternity in hell), Latios slowly started to decend. The landing place as clear as day to them, but unseen by their charges. A shriek escaped Misty and she started to thrash about for a few moments untill the Latios that held her used some of his weak psychic ability, freezing her body long enough for the pair to reach the ground where upon he dropped her (quite literaly too), gasping for breath, Misty shook her head swiftly several times and then glowered at the small Latios, but he ignored it. The larger Latios placed Brock down and soon afterwards the Latias had let Red go and the trio floated above the humans for a few seconds before taking to the skies once more.  
  
"What in the world is going on." Red demanded while crossing his arms infront of his chest. "Something pretty bad," Misty started, "if they came all the way from Altomare to save us. But how did they know?"  
  
"They know, because they are guardians."  
  
All three screamed and whirled around, Misty gasped and pointed a hand at the shadow that seemed to have formed from nothingness behind them. "Who are you!?" Red demanded as he took a step forward.  
  
The shadowed figure snorted. "I could ask the same of you. And I thought those three said they'd bring three of these 'Light Champions'." Another snort and he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to have short and slightly ragged dark brown hair. Deep crimson eyes took in the two teenagers and one young 'adult' that stood infront of him. His skin sported a light yet evident tan as a few freckles adorned his face. Nothing made him stand out really, aside from how tall he was (pushing seven feet easy).  
  
"Who told you this?" Brock asked, curious. The nameless person rolled his brilliantly bright red eyes as they flashed annoyance. "As I said a moment ago; those three. I meant, those dragon birds that hauled your collective arses here." Red looked confused a moment, and then realization dawned on him like a new day.  
  
"I know who you are! You're from Team Elements!"  
  
"From? My dear boy, I made Team Elements. And I wanted to know what has happened... to an aquantence of mine." The twenty something year old said. "All I know was the last time I had her cornered, she said she had a job to do, for a ... red friend of hers. Last time I heard of, from or even saw her was over eight months ago."  
  
"Ooh, is she your girlfriend?" Brock asked, curious as to the knowledge of what the girl looked like while both Red and Misty didn't know wether to laugh, look shocked or try to edge away from the situation as the leader of a gang that Team Aqua and Magma left alone glared openly at Brock, lightning almost flying from his gaze. "No. And no, she is not available. She's my rival alone."  
  
Red leaned over to Misty, covering part of his mouth with his hand as he whispered; "Sounds like he's in love ala denial."  
  
"Yep." Was all Misty replied with as the umber haired man tuned his attention from Brock and to Red. "So. Where is she."  
  
"I... honestly dunno." Was all Red answered with, and he could see the person clench his hands into fists.  
  
"Alright. Can you tell me have you atleast found your affinity?"  
  
"Affenitwhatsit?" Misty asked, confused.  
  
"Arg..."  
  
"Hey, can I ask you you'r name atleast? Because... Well. I don't want to say; 'Hey, old dude!'" Misty giggled at Red's words as she saw his intended reaction. Said person's left eye twitched and he seemed about to explode before giving a sigh. "The name's Damon. And that's all you need to know, now. Affinity towards pokemon. What can you understand?"  
  
"Pikachu." Red replied lamely.  
  
Demon sighed. Then he started to explain it as if to a seven year old, and that didn't really settle with Red, Brock or Misty but by unanimous un voiced oppinions, they decided to let the man talk and decide if he could be useful in getting to the bottom of this.  
  
"I mean," Damon started, "is what kind, type or group of pokemon can you understand. Either perfectly, or get the gist of what they're feeling when they talk. Pikachu is Electric, but also in the 'fairy' breeding group and is a Mouse. Meaning there can be thousands of possible affinity's for any given group of people to have."  
  
"...."  
  
Damon rolled his eyes and used smaller words. "I mean, you can understand either Electric pokemon, '_girly_' pokemon or all rodent types. Choose."  
  
Red's eyes narrowed as he thought about which it could be, if what Damon said was true. Then the pitch black eyes grew wide. Red paled. And toppled over backwards like a stack of cards.  
  
"... I take it he's the '_girly_' affiliated?" Misty pondered aloud, humor etched on words as Brock shook his head with a sigh. Why did Red have to get all the luck with possible girl magnets? Most pretty girls loved Pokemon of the Fairy Group.  
  
"It's not fair! That _Red_ get _**more**_ girlfriends then **me**!" Brock declared while taking an over dramatic pose. Misty edged over to Damon, a slightly worried look upon her face. "And the sad thing is. Red's never had a girlfriend, really."  
  
".. that is sad." Damon agreed softly as Brock continued to lament about girlfriends and etc on that track before the two. Red gave a groan that indicated he'd be out for the night. "So." Misty started, trying to make things feel slightly normal for the moment. "What affinity do you have?"  
  
Damon chuckled at her words. "Any Psychic and Bird like pokemon. Note; Bird like. I thought it was flying, tried to talk with a Gyarados and nearly lost my head over it. One thing with Affinities. Be very, very careful with who or what you talk too."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Misty said thoughtfully.

* * *

_**-' You can not save me '-**_  
  
Rally sighed in exasperation. She'd finaly gotten Styx to do something other than sit on his bum, and now what he'd found to help her escape had broken in the lock of the shackles. "Figures. It helps me get my arms free, then the damn hair pin goes and breaks." Rally bit out a curse as she stood up; back cracking loudly in two places as this was the most exorisise it had in almost five weeks. "Well, can you gnaw through the chains? 'Cause I sure can't, boy."  
  
The Espeon turned and leveled her a look that clearly said how he felt about doing even the small task of finding a tool to pick the lock with. Giving a toss of his head, a powerful yet dark feeling aura of power surrounded him and with a ker-chink, the shakles on her legs gave way and opened. Letting Rally once again be free.  
  
"Thanks, boy." Rally thanked her pokemon, the scensirity in her tone was true as she stretched, pleasure at being out of bondaged radiated off her form. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"Preee." Styx hissed out, leaping infront of Rally as she went to move to the door. "What the, Styx?!" But Styx's gaze wasn't focused on her, but the door as the knob started to turn, and a darkly cursing form stormed into the room, and froze.  
  
"What!? You're free!? God damnit is nothing going right today!!?" Gary demanded as he took in the sight of the pokemon and trainer. As if not taking in the sight of a potentialy dangerous pokemon, he lunged at Rally. Who knew she was in the worst position possible because she wasn't in the best condition and was extremely weak. So of course in her fright at the ass kicking she knew was about to happen, Rally screamed.  
  
And something inside Styx triggered, causing the semi calm shadowed pokemon to snap. A growl came from him that soon evolved into a full blown roar as he hit Gary in the chest, sending him flying backwards. "Peon On!" Styx cried in rage as Gary screamed in fear; unable to do anything but flail as Styx landed on his chest from a giant leap. Ready to tear the mans through out without a second thought.  
  
_**-' You can't even save yourself '-**_  
  
"Don't kill! Styx, don't kill!" Rally called out, tears running down her faze as she came out from her shock at the almost deadly dead her pokemon was about to undertake. Even if he had been changed to a monster, didn't mean Rally would willingly let him become one completly. "Find him Styx, go, Find! FIND!" Rally ordered, the Espeon turned his eyes from the killing hold he had on the neck of Gary to Rally, and then back to his prey. Both priorities of protecting and obeying master and death/destruction warred within him, but the former won. With a piercing cry, he leapt off Gary and was off like a shot down the hall. Several screams came from people that were tackled if they got in the way. But it was already too late. Styx was as good as free now. As Rally let the elation of Styx finally listening to her and getting away fill her, she was taken by surprise when three grunts tackled her and Gary's orders filled the air.  
  
_**-' I can not save you '-**_  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she screamed once more. Struggling for all she was worth as they dragged her away. Rally may have faced this before without a blink of an eye. Stood up to Gary with little remorse over what would happen to her. But her spirit had slowly been broken over the weeks of captivity. Snarling as they left, Gary stormed over to his desk; slamming hist fists onto it as he went over the plans again. He had to be careful now, and that was what irritated him the most. But the Espeon most likely would not find whomever 'him' was. Growling, he grabbed up the phone on the desk and dialed a number quickly.  
  
_**-' I can't even save myself '-**_  
  
"As they ready yet? Good. Do them all at the same time when the troublesome spy gets there. And don't mess this up like the last two fools did, or else!" A meek Yes Sir was his answer and was followed soon by a soft click as he hung up on Gary to do has his boss commanded.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
_**Save yourself  
So just save yourself**_  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"You.. are kidding. You'd better be kidding." Damon demanded as he glared at Red. Red shook his head. "No, I'm not. If you and I are talking about the same person, she was captured a while ago. I lost contact with her about two, two and a half months ago. While still in Johto."  
  
Damon snapped out something that they couldn't understand and he seemed to deflate infront of their very eyes. He seemed to become older than his twenty odd years, looking more like a man twice his age and wisdom. "If she's dead, I will take it out of your hide."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Damon was about to reply when it felt like silent thunder tore through the air. "Sh-" Damon got out before he dove into the ground and was quickly followed by Misty. Red and Brock were a little slower on the uptake but soon dove to glorious ground as something caused them to feel the worst possible fright ever.  
  
"What was that?" Brock demanded as they recovered from the shockwave of whatever it had been. "I have no clue... but I have a bad feeling that was a bad omen."  
  
"Damn bad omen." Damon added to Misty's comment as he stood up, brushing himself free of dirt and leaves.

* * *

Ryan had just been drifting asleep when something slammed into her. It felt like a boiling sea of pain and fear. Mindless screams tugged at her mind and Ryan didn't hear it, but her own voice joined the chorus. Seth was startled awake by the mindless, almost frantic screams emited by Ryan. Half awake and with movements a confused Golem would pitty, the barely all there boy slumped to his knees and shook Ryan.  
  
"Ryan, wake up!" Seth commanded, in a not so compasionate tone of voice. Melody had been woken by the first whimpers and then soon to follow screams of the girl, and nipped at Seth's hands as he continued to harshly shake Ryan which was not working in waking her up.  
  
"Bre um." Umbra commented from behind Wes as he yawned calmly. Espa on the other hand had his ears plastered back against his head and was close to adding his own howls of pain as the cries of Ryan were starting to hurt his ears.  
  
"Ryan, snap out of it! Everything's alright!" Seth had started to plead with her, but Ryan stubbornly ignored his pleading voice, the almost begging tone as he tried to pull her out of the nightmarish thoughts and pain that swamped her consiousness.  
  
"Bre umbre! Umbre! _UMBREBRE_!" Umbra screamed and slammed into Seth's back, knocking his balance for a loop and sending him crashing into the girl and then the both of them to the ground. The act casued his head to whiplash nearly and his lips to brush past Ryan's...  
  
The reaction was almost instantainious; Ryan woke with a gasp, took in everything with wide eyes and a half working fear fogged ming. Then Ryan gave a yell of feminine wrath and slapped Seth before escaping out from under him and reappeared twenty feet away, behind the nearest tree.  
  
"Breon." Umbra snapped out as he stormed up to Seth, eyes glowing blood red as he growled. "Umbre bree on umum." With that he turned and stalked off towards his brother, it wasn't his fault if the human didn't want to accept what he was. But that didn't mean letting one of the other key's getting hurt. Umbra licked his brother's head gently, psychic's were always more vulnerable to attacks such as these. "Braaa?"  
  
"...eeeon." Espa replied weakly, shaking slightly as he started to recover from the wash over from something else. Something big. turning, he absently took in the sight before him, as did Melody, the grass saurian got a kick out of what was happening. Seth was (aibit terribly and poorly) trying to apologize to Ryan. But it was almost as if she didn't remember the episode that'd just taken place.

* * *

"Initiating final stage." A mechanical voice droned out, so loud even the captives heard it within the chamber of whatever. All they knew was it was dark, cold and they weren't feeling oh so hot. And only one knew somewhat of what happened in hear, and she was feeling to worst off of them all. She hadn't been able to see the Aura's of Pokemon like the others as they had reacted upon seeing the pokemon so much likeStyx. But she saw something as bad or worse.  
  
Rally whimpered pathetically as one large swath of black flitted back and forth above the heads of the others as they milled in the far corner like Mareep. Rally couldn't take anymore. The stress of everything had caused her to snap. Almost everything that made Rally herself was locked away in a place that nearly no one could reach. And as she rocked back and forth, what remained of Rally was singing under her breath. Softly.  
  
"Please come now I think I'm falling. I'm holding to all I think is safe."  
  
The black patch split into multiples and started to come closer to the humans. Rally hugged her legs ever tighter. Eyes wide, drenched in sweat and mumbling out a verse to a song; Rally looked like a frail child or someone that had lost their mind.  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere." He pain filled, dark grey eyes followed every single pulsating movement they could as the shadows darted ever closer. "And I'm trying to escape." The shadows had started to take forms and hovered over the milling humans. "I yelled back when I heard thunder..." Rally's gaze was diverted as something much larger showed itself. It had taken the shape (or had started too) of an Espeon. It, like the others had been reading the minds of the humans. But while the others did it to take complete controll, this mass had something different in mind... The espeon-esque head tilted to the right and it whispered out the next line of lyrics.  
  
"But I'm down to one last breath."  
  
Rally's eyes seemed to start working, slowly taking focus on the shape that hovered before her. Blocking out what would have been an extremely horrifying sight. "Styx?" She asked, voice no louder than a soft murmur. And that was all it took. The world for Rally exploded in a cloud of inky black smoke and it swirled maddenly about her. Everytime she breathed in it got into her. A even closing her eyes it still seeped in. It felt like a total invasion on her body was taking place.  
  
After the dark cloud evaporated, Rally's body lay limp against the wall and a small ball of light started to form, and float slowly above the bodies very much like the other humans. But instead of letting Rally's go wherever it was the soulds were bound to go too, The shadow stretched out of the body and snagged the soul, dragging the struggling orb back with it.  
  
The limp form shook, spasamed and finaly lay still once more. Then the chest rose as a great intake of air was done. Now tarnished silver eyes snapped open and took in the surroundings. A grunt and Rally was sitting up. "Excellent." The former Rally said as the whatever the shadow had been now had full controll over the body, unlike the others.  
  
A soft query came from the back of the mind. That was the true Rally. Confused as to how she felt like she was split in so many ways and her memory was just as confusing for her now. _Go back to sleep._ The shadow ordered as it lay back down, as too keep the humans unawares. _Everything is juuust fine._  
  
The consiousness that was Rally went back to dormancy without another thought and the shadow chuckled. Yep, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

And that was Chapter Three. Yay. Joy. Oy vey I need sleep... ::falls asleep::

Shinigami: ::Hits Renegade with a bat::

... can I just say ow?

Shinigami: No, just get this over with.

.. eh. Anyways, same as before; next chapter will be done by the end of next week. Reviews are always welcome. Flames can go ::is hit by Shinigami again. Pauses. Deletes what she was about to say:: Flames will be ignored or used to make me some toast.

**Pichu Star**: Yeah, you and the other Author inspired me. Although, to retake the pen to this baby. Had the first chapter done already, and the first .. um.. three paragraphs of chapter two done. Then I got side tracked by RPG's, other stories and a former friend of mine going Wes is Dark! Wes is Dark! Wes may be dark, but Seth is... Majorly confused about Ryan.

Seth: I hate you soo, so much.

.... Ok. And again, People, Please Review.


End file.
